


Royal Blue Silk

by ItsMirkwoodGirl



Series: I've got a jar of Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, Dress Code, Obi-Wan doesn't get payed enough for this, Other, Podfic Welcome, diplomatic missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl
Summary: In which Ahsoka Tano really doesn't like dresses.





	Royal Blue Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This oneshot is based on the prompt "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress." This one was fun to write - just a very short one, but still, I like it. I hope you do too!  
> Loads of love,  
> Lotta

“No! Definitely not, Master, no way!”

“Ahsoka, please, it’s not half as bad as the stuff you wore on Zygerria!”

“Still, my answer is no. Capital N-O!”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle. The situation really was quite amusing, at least for him, who had only just walked into the small room where they usually held their pre-mission meetings and was met with the sight of his former and Grand-Padawan standing in front of each other, both of them glaring at each other. Anakin was wearing some kind of dark grey formal attire, and a dark red cape with it, whilst Ahsoka was still in her normal red-white-and-grey pants and shirt, holding a blue piece of fabric in one hand and gesturing with the other.

“I am not wearing this, I don’t care what you say, Master, this thing is an atrocity!”

“Ahsoka… Obi-Wan, please, help me!” Anakin had turned to his former Master, sporting an honestly helpless expression.

“What seems to be the problem?”, Obi-Wan asked with a sigh and a dramatic roll of his eyes.

“Anakin’s being cruel!”, Ahsoka exclaimed, at the same time Anakin said “Ahsoka’s being over-dramatic!”

Obi-Wan sighed again. “One at a time, please. What it this about, the mission?”

It was a diplomatic mission on Sarkis-Vesna, a small planet that was close to joining the Republic – only that _some_ of the members of the parliament were against it and _others_ were supporting the idea, and the minister of Sarkis-Vesna had requested Jedi assistance in the argument. Normally, this would have been a mission for Obi-Wan, not Anakin, but Obi-Wan was still on leave after having been hit in the side by a big piece of shrapnel in battle about a week ago. Since the other diplomatic Jedi were engaged in other missions or otherwise occupied at the moments, the Council had given the mission to Anakin. So far, so good. This still didn’t explain the argument between Ahsoka and Anakin though.

“Yes, it’s about the mission”, Anakin said. “The formal wear, to be precise.”

Ahsoka growled and held up the blue fabric in her hand. It seemed to be a dress, long and shimmery, of a wonderful dark blue colour, which probably would look good with Ahsoka’s orange Togrutan skin… not that Obi-Wan would use this as an argument in this situation. He was sure that it wouldn’t exactly help with persuading the young girl to wear it.

“I get that we need to look acceptable”, Ahsoka said. “But if Skyguy can wear pants and a jacket, why can’t I? Or why can’t we wear our robes? I just don’t get why I have to wear this. It is very, very impractical. What if we have to fight? I’d have to rip the skirt before I could actually move properly in it!”  
“Ahsoka, there won’t be any fighting”, Anakin said. “It’s a diplomatic mission, we are just to assist and moderate in the argument within the Parliament. We’re not gonna be there as soldiers!”  
“Still!” Ahsoka crossed her arms. “Give me one, just one good reason why I should wear a kriffing dress!”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be of any help here. Anakin, Ahsoka, you both have to look the part, and the Parliament of  Sarkis-Vesna has a specific dress code. You both have to dress accordingly to it, it’s as simple as that. Believe me, Ahsoka, there’s worse things one could be forced to wear than a simple blue dress.”

He though back to a few… incidents… in which he had been in the position to leave his tunics and robe behind in favour of rather embarrassing and discreditable clothing. It had always amused Qui-Gon, and had left Obi-Wan with red face and ears, trying very hard not to look at anyone or at himself in the mirror.

“I feel like there’s a story behind there”, Anakin said, but his smirk faded as Obi-Wan gave him a warning glance. Anakin had been in the situation of wearing rather embarrassing formal attire as well, and they both knew that there existed a holo-image of at least one of them.

“Look, Snips, Obi-Wan’s been through it, I’ve been through it, and it’s only for a few hours”, Anakin tried again. Ahsoka glared at him.

“I don’t like dresses! They are less that practical, and you promised I wouldn’t have to wear one again after Zygerria!”

Anakin nodded. “I know I said that, Snips, I’m sorry… but please, just this once, alright?”

Ahsoka still looked angry, but Obi-Wan could read the defeat in her eyes. “Fiiiiine”, the girl sighed. “But this is really the last time. No more dresses after this, understood?”

“That’s alright”, Anakin said. “Just do this for me one more time, alright?”

“And if we have to fight, I am cutting this horrible skirt with my saber”, Ahsoka added. Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan, who shrugged.

“She’s not my Padawan, Anakin.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You’re not helping me here, Master.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that”, Obi-Wan said. “And don’t forget about this one holo-image…”

“Alright, I get it, thank you for your help.” Anakin groaned. “C’mon, Snips, get changed, our transport leaves soon.”

“I should get payed for this”, Ahsoka said, but left the room. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. “And I should get payed for putting up with two Padawan’s at the same time.”

“But Master, a Jedi has no possessions”, Anakin said. “So why should a Jedi get payed?”

“Anakin”, Obi-Wan warned. “I do still have a few holo-images of you, not just the one…”

“I get it!”, Anakin said quickly. “Uh, bye Master. See you after the mission.”

“Don’t create a mess, please, if you could.”

“Can’t make any promises.”

“Of course not. That would be too much to ask.”


End file.
